Forgoten Night
by ArmyKatAna
Summary: Ana & Sawyer’s past encounter. On the island, stolen guns. SANA. R&R.


Title: **Forgotten Night**

Rating: T

Paring: Sana

Summary: Ana & Sawyer's past encounter; Stolen guns. SANA. R&R.

Spoilers: General S2

Status of fic: Completed

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

Author Note: past/flashbacks are 2-3 years old. I am Jana & Sana shipped & this is my first Sana fanfic. I hope I didn't rush to much, I tend to do that near the end, which in the fic was probably the worst part to rush through.

Feedback: plez tell me what you think

**Forgotten Night**

**Past**

Ana walked into the bar, her original Saturday night place. She grabbed a seat at the corner of the bar where she always sat, ordering her normal, tequila and tonic with a wedge of lemon.

"Beer" The southern man said to the bar tender, taking a seat beside Ana. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar alone?"

Ana looked up at the man who was now speaking to her. "Doesn't look like I'm alone." She smiled and the man smiled back.

**Present**

Sawyer came stampeding out of the jungle with a furious look on his face. He walked straight to Jack looking him right in the eye "Were are they?" He yelled. Jack was clueless to what he was talking about. "They?" Jack asked.

"The guns, my guns. What did you do with them?" Sawyer razed his voice louder.

Jack still gave him a questioning look. Sawyer then turned to Locke who was just as clueless as Jack. Sawyer stomped away with such rage.

**Past**

"So cupcake, what brings you here?" The southern man asked Ana.

"Ana Lucia" She said back, with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Ana Lucia" He paused. "Sawyer" He paused again. "So what brings you here, Ana Lucia?"

"Life. What brings you here?" Ana asked back.

Sawyer laughed and repeated the same answer as his own "Life". He didn't say anything for a minute. "What'cha got there?" He asked noticing her glass was almost empty. Ana looked down to her drink he was looking at. "Tequila and Tonic"

"Another Tequila and Tonic for the lady." Sawyer said to the bar tender. Ana glanced a quick smile at him. "You married?"

"Me? What makes you ask?" Ana asked.

"I don't meet girls like you, so you must be taken." He said.

"Smooth." She smiled. "I'm not. You?" She asked the same question.

He laughed. "No"

They began to laugh and chat as the night grew ordering more and more drinks.

**Present**

Sawyer was sitting beside his tent now still stricken with rage. He couldn't stop thinking about the guns that were missing. _Locke didn't do it, Jack didn't, who did?_ He thought to his self. Then he looked up and saw Ana walking into the jungle, then it came to him, _she is smart, clever, she did it, that bitch stole my guns. _He quickly got up and walked towards the jungle following her, silently so she wouldn't detect him. He was walking along side the trees staring at the side of her, wondering where she was going, if it was to the guns. Ana heard some foot steps and quickly turned around. She circled around looking for the sound she had just heard but saw nothing and continued walking. Sawyer jumped out of the trees grabbing Ana's arm. She quickly turned around to him and pulled away looking at him with a surprised look. She saw a lot of rage in his eyes. Then he shoved her against a near by tree. She was now angry with him but she new why he was doing this yet she thought to her self _he had no reason to._

Sawyer was angry which made him not realize how hard he had a hold of Ana against the tree. She was strong but he was bigger and stronger then her. She couldn't break free of his arms so she spoke. "I don't have your guns." She said still trying to break free from his arms. All he did now was stare at her, not yet believing her. He felt her moving in his arms trying to unfasten his grip, he finally let go. He glanced down and saw that her arms were a little red from the grip he had on her. She stared at him and then looked down to her arms as well. Then out of no where her fist came up and hit the side of his jaw. He felt the pain of her angry powerful hit.

"Don't touch me again!" Ana ordered.

"If you don't have my guns, then where are they?" He asked ignoring her threat.

"How would I know." She spat at him. "I would ask your junkie friend if I were you."

"How do you know. . ." He was interrupted.

"I'm not like everyone else here. I'm not clueless. I know you and Charlie were working together with the guns and with Sun's attack, its not that hard to see, if you look close enough." She explained. Sawyer's eyes grew wide now. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell your dirty little secrete. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway." She said.

Ana started to walk away. "And hiding your guns in the jungle was not the smartest thing." She said while she continued to walk. He just studied her words for a minute and then watched her walk away. He suddenly felt a sense of familiarity about her.

**Past**

Sawyer and Ana were still chatting and laughing at the bar. Sawyer slowly started to move his hand to her thigh. She grabbed it right as she felt it and stopped it from moving any further.

"I'm drunk, not easy." She said and all he did was smile.

"You want to go to my palace?" He asked trying a different approach.

"Ah, a palace? Like I said I'm drunk not easy." She said again.

"Want a ride home?" He asked not giving up.

"So, am I the easy & desperate one?" She asked.

"I'm the easy, desperate one?" He said with a chuckle. Neither said anything for a couple of minutes. They both started to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

"My place?" Ana asked getting up from her seat.

"You're place?" He repeated her question. "You're place." He said again agreeing with a smile.

"Then you're the easy one." She leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear.

**Present**

"What did you Do?" Sawyer asked Charlie with an angry voice still. Sawyer waited for an answer while so he realized he was standing beside Claire's tent. "She forgave you lover boy?" Charlie didn't' know what to say. "Boy, we had a deal." Sawyer stated. "Do you want me to tell what really happened with Sun?" Sawyer asked with a low voice.

"Please, Kate said." Charlie was interrupted.

"Kate?" Sawyer asked.

"She said she would help me with Claire." Charlie explained. Sawyer left again not listing to the things Charlie was saying and went to Kate.

"What the hell?" He asked. "I thought you didn't want Jack to have the guns?" He asked seeing Kate standing by Jack trying to hide the guns but Sawyer could still see them. Neither said anything to what he was asking. "Are we playing games again?" Sawyer asked looking straight at Kate. Then he gave them both a dirty look and left still angry as hell, if not more.

As he was walking back to his tent he thought _What do they all take me for? I wasn't stupid enough to hide all of those guns in one place. Can't they see that?_

"Hey! Warrior Princess!" Sawyer shouted out to Ana seeing her within the distance, by the jungle. "Why? Why don't you even try to rat out my ass?" Sawyer asked.

"Cuz no one will ever believe me." She answered.

"And?" He asked.

"And, maybe there's something in it for me." She answered.

"Knew there was a catch." He said.

"Did you think for a minute I was that nice, that easy?" She asked.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Who has the guns?" Ana asked.

"Kate and Jack." He answered.

Ana stood with a disappointed look on her face for a minute. Sawyer saw this and thought of Kate, _that two timing bitch _and grew a disappointed look on his face as well. Ana snapped out of her thoughts of Jack. "Kate doesn't want the army, Jack did, what about you?" She asked.

Sawyer thought for a minute. "I think revenge is a dish best served cold, Jack isn't as cold."

Ana felt the word revenge go through her body. "You want this army?" She asked knowing he did not expecting an answer.

"What did you want?" He asked.

"I want someone to trust me. I want some one on my side." She said.

"Me? Don't I feel special." He began to turn sarcastic on her.

"You want the army, you want your other stash of guns to stay out of anyone else's hands." She started to get angry.

"My other stash?" He asked with curiosity with anger growing.

"Charlie doesn't know about those, does he? I'm not that bad at playing hide and seek, Sawyer. I knew without having to ask your buddy where the first stash was and I know where the second is. I won't tell, if. . ." She stopped. "You promise to go through with the army, you promise to do something, you give me a gun. . ." She stopped again. "You trust me." She finished.

Sawyer looked into Ana's eyes and saw pain as she said the last part "_you trust me"._ He saw her eyes water. He stared at her, thinking on her words. "You stomped on my shoulder, you hit me, you treating me like a punching bag. . ."

She interrupted. "For all good reasons."

"Trust you?" He asked looking at her eyes. He thought off Kate, someone who had trusted him, someone he some what trusted to, some what, not much. He thought about all of the trust promised he had broken in the past. Every since the island he had changed a bit. He looked at Ana, he saw her beauty in her stare. He felt something familiar about her. He felt desire for her ever since they first met each other on the island. He wanted her. He didn't feel like this with Kate, that's why it was easy to deceive her. He wanted someone to trust him to weather he wanted to admit it or not. They were both locked in a gaze into the each others eyes. "Okay." He finally said.

"Okay?" She asked. She gave him a smile and he returned it. "I hope you don't mind but for our trust here, I didn't mess with your gun stash except I did borrow one. It seems only fair." She said walking away with her back to him. Sawyer noticed a hand gun tucked in the back of her belt. He still sensed something familiar about her but still didn't know what. He watched her walk away.

"I guess you have that gun now then, huh?" He asked her not really planning on a answer. Ana turned around to face him a gave him a smile walking away again. He smiled back as she walked and shook away his thoughts, the things he found familiar and walked to his tent.

**Past**

Ana unlocked the front door and as soon as it opened she was shoved against a wall. Sawyer pressed his lips to hers and they began a speedy and hungry kiss. She gently pushed Sawyer off of her, grabbing his arms, slipping of his jacket and then hers. She pulled him back into her and started up their hungry kiss again. She began to unbutton his shirt still with their lips together and he slipped off hers. His shirt was now off and she ran her hand over his chest. He grabbed Ana and pressed her against the wall harder and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around him and she leaned into kiss him as he walked with her to her room.

He shoved her genitally on the bed and they started up another speedy and hungry kiss full of desire. He reached for her jeans at the belt and began undoing it. She moved his hands and undid it her self, he was taking to long and she was growing impatient. As she did that he reached for his own. Their mouths became speedier then they already were, there tongues were moving more rapidly now as well.

Sawyer was at Ana's neck kissing and nibbling it. Their now completely naked bodies pressed against each others. Ana began to pant and Sawyer let out some masculine grunts.

What seemed like an hour or two had passed and they both were breathing hard. They both collapsed from the exhaustion of there none stop action.

Ana awoke to an alarm clock going of at 6 a.m. She quickly reached over Sawyer to turn it off. She stared at him and quickly got up, to get a shower, to get ready for work. As she was in the shower she thought about last night, about him. She didn't want him to be down stairs when she was finished but a part of her did.

She stood looking at the empty bed that was in front of her, holding her cup of coffee. She thought about there encounter some more. Then Ana heard the phone ring knowing it was probably the captain, her mother calling to she why she was running late in just the end of her first month back on the job, from getting away from therapy. She walked to the phone.

"Hello." Ana said.

"Your late!" Ana's mother said.

"On my way." She said putting down her cup of coffee, grabbing her jacket, and forgetting about Sawyer.

**END **


End file.
